Polaris Academy
Polaris Academy '''( ポラリスアカデミー Porarisu Akademī) is an all girls idol training academy. The current headmaster is Augustine Sycamore. It is a prestigious yet technologically advanced academy where girls train to become the top idol by using Aikatsu cards. How well that they succeed at these auditions however, is dependent on the cards that they choose. It has grades from the beginning of middle school to the end of high school. (7th-12th grades). Aikatsu: Galaxy! takes place here. For the most part, the Aikatsu Dream! Series takes place here as well. Courses Like Dream Academy, Polaris Academy offers multiple courses to the students, and they may switch or add another one to their schedules at anytime. Idol Course The course that most of the students take, although some also take a second course on the side as well. This course trains girls to become successful idols by letting them use the Aikatsu System to take auditions. Madeline Sycamore is an example of a Polaris Academy Student who takes the idol course specifically. Designer Course Trains girls to become the next generation of top designers. Each student who takes the course is given the opportunity to start their own brand, and they can either promote it themselves if they are taking the idol course, or ask a student who is taking the idol course to promote it for them in a partnership. Shizuka Rikimaru is an example of someone who is taking Polaris Academy's designer course. The designer course has 4 branches, and the branches are dependent on what Aikatsu! card type the designer's brand creates.: Cool designers, Cute designers, Sexy designers, and Pop designers. Technology A major piece of technology that the students of Polaris Academy have is Aikatsu Phones. The phones are updated to the latest version every time the Aikatsu System changes. Although some of the phones' functions change with every update, here are the basic functions of an Aikatsu Phone: * It allows the user to design and store cards from their phone. * The user may access Kirakratter at their pleasure if they so choose. * It comes with the Aikara program pre-downloaded, which can help with learning and practicing songs. * You may view the school's website, as well as view any upcoming auditions. The user can sign up for auditions, as well as search for and view auditions that are recommended for them based on their image, type, or brand. * As the school does not create your schedule, every audition you sign up for is automatically added to your schedule on the scheduling app. Auditions There are many opportunities throughout the year to audition to attend Polaris Academy. There are three main audition types that Polaris Academy hosts: * Entrance Exam: An entry audition held every spring at the beginning of the school year to determine the years' new students. The Entrance Exam consists of a live audition and a 50-question exam. To pass the entrance exam and the live audition, idol hopefuls are judged on their good coord creation skills, and their ability to sing and dance. * Transfer Exam: An exam held four times a year, and is open for students who hope to transfer from other schools into Polaris Academy. The participants can, prior to the exam, choose whether to create their own good coords or select coords from a book of cards that the staff of Polaris Academy has choosen. Like the regular entrance exam, the Transfer Exam consists of a live exam. * Caravan Audition: The rarest of the entrance exams and the hardest to pass, this exam type only takes place every couple of years, where Polaris Academy uses a caravan and drives around to the nearby towns, holding auditions in town. The reason why it is so hard to pass is that only one participant will get accepted into the academy at every stop the caravan makes. The audition is judged by some of the top idols of Polaris Academy. Campus Foyer The foyer of the academy is mostly light blue in color, and has upcoming auditions that idols can sign up for hung on holographic billboards. There is also a large board hung on the top railing of the room displaying the results of auditions that are sponsored by the school. School Buildings The two buildings for each school are separate, but are extremely alike otherwise. The hallways are painted a pale yellow color, and the floor is made of white marble. The left side has large windows overlooking the school's garden, while the right is where all the classrooms are. Cafeteria The cafeteria's right wall is made of window, while the left side is where the kitchen is, and where students can purchase their food. There are tables placed all around the cafeteria, and students can sit at the table of their choosing. Outdoors (Front) The front lawn of Stardom Academy is full of paved sidewalks made of both concrete and stone, with the concrete ones being under the poles in the shade , and the stone ones being fully outdoors. In the center of this is a white gazebo, where idols can meet up and talk to each other. Track The track is a large outdoors area consisting of a running track and large patch of grass in the center and going around the track. The track itself is red and in an oval shape. There are bleachers on three-sides of the track and one side is covered in trees. The bleachers have entrances for the students to enter the track. Stages Several performance venues are also scattered around the campus, with 7 in total; 3 for the middle school division, 3 for the high school, with the largest one reserved for school-wide festivals and events. On the middle school side, there is the First Star Stage, the Comet Stage and the Light Stage, while on the high school side, the stages are the Shine Stage, the Solar Stage and the Lunar Stage. The festival stadium is called the Northern Star Stadium. Each performance venue has 6 stages; 3 runways and 3 live stages. The large one used for festivals Uniform As a Japanese educational school, all students wear a school uniform. There are two uniforms for the seasons. In autumn and winter, students wear a teal-green gradient dress that has three white buttons at the center and the schools emblem on the side with a brown white jacket over it, the emblem being hidden by the jacket. The boots worn with the autumn/winter uniform are white and worn with teal socks that can be seen just barely above the shoe. In the summer and spring season, the jacket is taken off, and the boots are replaced with brown flats with a single white ribbon decorating them. Track Suits The track suits are mostly white, with the exception of the bands at the bottom of the sleeves of the top and legs of the pants, which are a certain color depending on what your idol type is (purple for sexy, pink for cute, blue for cool and yellow for pop). The sneakers that are worn with the track suit are white with a stripe of blue green at the top and bottom. Notable Students * Hikari Mitsue * Shizuka Rikimaru * Eri Ogawa * Hana Hiragi * Keiko Kaneharu * Ruri Chiba * Alice Kuroba * Madeline Sycamore * Elle (formerly) Notable Staff * Augustine Sycamore * Aya Kisaragi Trivia * Polaris Academy also has an off campus dorm, the '''Madeline Palace, except it is only reserved for Madeline Sycamore and not necessarily the Stardom Champion. * Polaris is a twin school of Shooting Star Academy. * Polaris Academy is the only Aikatsu training-academy in Hokkaido. * Polaris Academy is the only known idol academy that offers multiple courses, but only offers two. Category:Aikatsu! Galaxy Category:Locations Category:Schools Category:User: SingMeloetta Category:Aikatsu: Dream!